Sailing Souls
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: "Haven't you ever had a feeling you were looking for something vastly important, but you didn't know what it was? Like you knew there was something great for your life, waiting off in the distance, but you just didn't know exactly what it was?" AU.O/S.


**Summary: "Haven't you ever had a feeling you were looking for something vastly important, but you didn't know what it was? Like you knew there was something great for your life, waiting off in the distance, but you just didn't know exactly what it was?" This is just a moment and time with Leah and Embry. AU.**

**Warning: This is rated M because yes, my mind is extremely dirty and it goes there… (: **

**-A HUGE thanks to my sister, for her killer grammar skills and reassurance that I'm not completely insane**

**-My mind is on a whole other plane field today. I have no idea what I'm doing and this is probably all over the place … but I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well the soul that I swing<em>

_And the heart I'd bring are humble_

_It's you I want_

_I love you_

_**-I Love You by Mikky Ekko**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sailing Souls<strong>

Leah felt the warmth. It rose like a thin haze off the beach. It was the kind of heat she had only felt in secretive places, places only _he_ touched. As Leah rested on the soft white sand near open door of the small cabin, she could feel the sun awakening her to memories that made her body ache. She caressed her bottom lip, massaged it gently, closed her eyes, and allowed a past moment to rise to the surface, just above the clouds that slowly inched across the sky. Each movement gave way to the shape of bodies entangled, reaching and touching every inch of flesh. She exhaled. A single cloud moved quickly as though blown by her breath, brushing aside to let the sun share in the moment. She opened her eyes and caught Embry watching her as she watched the sun.

The sun here was unlike the sun that touched other places in the world. This sun was only for La Push. Its heat felt like that of two suns, twins suspended on nothing, each competing for the attention of the small place. It emitted its essence like a song flooding the heart.

Leah didn't live in La Push, La Push lived in her. It lived as deep within her as Embry. He lived in her soul. La Push was like Embry, deep, tall, sensual, dark, ready to give everything he had. That was La Push, and that was Embry.

"Let me read to you," he said in a deep masculine hum that drifted on the air.

Leah didn't answer. She smiled softly and continued watching the candles in the small, open shack flicker, the light dancing on the walls with the same quick excited motions as the sounds of a drum. She wondered when they would go inside.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered leaning into her.

At that Leah licked her suddenly dry lips. "What did you say?"

"Let me make love to you with words. Let me read to you." He clarified.

He tossed back his wisps of hair that were a touch past his shoulders. They were dark, filled with the sensations of night. They told the story of his life over the past years he spent growing it out. Every experience was intertwined between every strand of hair that wrapped itself around his spirit. Each strand spoke to her, breathed his secrets to her. A black piece of hair brushed her cheek. It left her with a moment of his life she could feel but not express. It threatened to steal her away, add her to an inch of memories, maybe two or three inches of life that grew as he grew. His thin dark gray linen shirt, open in the front, blew in the wind. His bare chest glistened under the sun that had begun its journey into twilight.

She lay back. "Make love to me then."

"Where did we leave off?" his sly grin sent a rush of warmth through her body.

"Page fifty-four." She turned toward Embry, giving him her full attention.

"Are you comfortable?" He looked at her, almost gauging whether he was reaching her soul.

"Yes, I'm always comfortable with you."

He began to read.

The words moved about the air like a pack of mixed gray, light brown and black spotted wolves. They ran fast and hard. They seemed to create new stories in the dark forest. Their paws and bodies formed words, then sentences. Before Leah knew it, a world imagined unfolded on the fur of large life forces that were the epitome of transformation. Embry's voice altered her, morphing her into the woman she needed to be.

The gray-light brown-black fur of the wolves beat with her heart. They ran around Leah, consumed every part of her, and moved inside her. They were everything she wanted with Embry. The words and the wolves, watched over the vast landscape. They had been there for ages, guarding the secrets of the forest and shores of La Push. They had seen intimate moments filled with passion to stop time. They waited for yet another moment to unfold as Leah and Embry grew through love.

"You're not listening to me." He beamed giving her a knowing look.

Leah snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"Then what was the last thing I read?" he asked.

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise, not expecting him to question her.

"You heard me beautiful."

Leah looked down at the sand, then over at the water, then at Embry. Her eyes sparkled as she stared into Embry's eyes, hoping he would let her off this one time.

But he wouldn't.

"I have all night." He raised his left eyebrow, watching her intently.

His gaze was so intense a slight tingle skipped down her spine and spread over her rear rounding up towards her clit, raising her body temperature higher.

She moaned at his persistence. "I remember some of the story, just not the last part you read."

"What do you remember?" he whispered close to her ear, not touching her like she wanted him to.

She shivered as the fine hairs over her skin stood on end. "Taha Aki was unfolding a plethora of stories pertaining to our existence. Throughout these narratives, he showed us that we are going through a difficult era of suffering. The strongest point that he unfolded is his opening. That we will always overcome, no matter the adversity we go through."

As spoke his next words his chocolate-colored eyes transformed into a darker shade. "That we have been and will continue to be here for years to come."

"Yes, we are practically timeless in our existence." Leah sighed never taking her eyes off him.

She watched, rooted to her spot, as he drew in closer lowering his head, inhaling at the base of her neck, his nose barely nudging her small hoop earring. "Glad to see that you were paying attention gorgeous."

_Always. _Her eyes drifted shut at the thought and an involuntary shiver of delight melted down her spine.

When she opened her eyes, she became aware of his eyes shifting from the calm water back to her. For a breath of eternity, his eyes locked on hers and she felt like she had fallen into quicksand, gradually sinking. Her own quiet breathing echoed in the wind. She caught a whiff of his subtle cologne as it enfolded around her. Superiority, wrapped up in manliness and hours' worth of starched cotton and body heat.

_Very erotic,_ she thought to herself.

"That _is _erotic." He murmured turning the book over and placing it on the sand, next to small piece of driftwood.

His words began to penetrate the hazy fog of her thoughts. Hell, had he read her thoughts? She sometimes couldn't understand Embry. But she knew that she wanted him something fierce.

"Erotic?"

"Yeah, erotic. The way of our people is so rooted in our spirit it becomes erotic in a way." He was still watching her too closely, too intimately; definitely testing her.

Not one to back down, she leaned closer still and whispered. "So what you're saying is, we are history, history is erotic, therefore _you_ are erotic."

"Exactly." Embry's eyes darkened with the unmistakable hues of desire as Leah sat up satisfied.

She positioned her hands on each side of her and let her fingers contour the sand. A flicker of light from the shack caught her eye. The sky continued to dim, leaving streaks of red, indigo and orange across the horizon. She looked at the sky, then looked at the cottage and knew she wanted to go inside with Embry. But he wouldn't be rushed. He wanted to savor her mind.

He wanted the tantric time with her to last for as long as possible. He wanted to make love to Leah through thoughts, slight touches, words, glances and conversation. He wanted to know her from a place of spirit… that place that allowed for carnal desire without intercourse. Of course, he wanted that too. But he wanted to feel the power and force of her pure love. He wanted to build to a point of inexorable passion.

Leah on the other hand, was ready to be touched by Embry. "The sun is going down. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes." His voice matched his towering height. It was deep as though it originated from the soles of his feet and had a demanding journey through his powerful body before projecting from his mouth.

Embry gently took her hand—his skin just a shade darker than her own—and led her toward the abandoned shack that they had found and deemed theirs a while back. They stopped for a second to watch the sun lead the parade of light to the other side of the world. Leah, Embry and the sun strolled together into another time.

He kissed her knuckles. The warmth of his lips caused an eruption of molten flow from between her legs. Every pore of her body pulsed for him as though his voice, his touch, his kiss, awakened new cells. This man was not a stranger, not to her or her body. He read her like book from cover to cover, no page left unturned.

Her core ached for him. If he knew how much she needed him, craved him in her life, he wouldn't rush their time together. He would stay. Like the stories, he would stay. She rested her forehead on his chest, nuzzling her face into his muscled arm like a kitten wanting attention.

Embry embraced Leah into his shoulder. They allowed the evening to come, at its own pace, in its own time and watched as the sun shined its final shine for the day. They walked on toward the shack. The tide traveled away, heading off to its sleep. It bid them another night as the last touch of the water caressed their feet.

The cabin was welcoming and vivid with candles of every color along every niche and in every corner of the floor. It was a small room really, free of furnishings, with a tiny half bathroom in the far back of the room closed off by a shut door. It wasn't a castle, but it wasn't a dungeon either. It was theirs. Leah focused her attention to the blue blanket on the floor with two wine glasses, two plates and a closed basket of food—food that she had prepared earlier.

"Would you like some wine?" Embry asked.

"I don't drink."

"No, no, honey, wine is not a drink. Wine is the essence of nature, the blood of the land. It is the grape converted. Wine should never be thought of as drink. Only those who abuse it call it drink. But those of us who make it with our hands and raise it in the rawness of time, know it as life."

Leah furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Embry intensely.

"Wine," he continued, feeling the need to clarify, "is pure…" he searched his thoughts quickly for the word he needed, "soul. It is the epitome of everything earth and air. Clean wine does not make you drunk. It raises your level of consciousness and opens your otherworldly center. It allows you to fly… _run_ free. Wine is sex without limitations in its purest form."

Leah continued to stare at Embry. His broad shoulders began to rise and fall, seemingly without consent. Her body began to soften, in preparation for what she felt should come. Embry was stimulated by her eyes almost closing, as though she felt him entering her with a heat that set her skin on fire. He could not deny it.

He did enter her.

As he sat across from her, pouring a glass of wine for her, he entered her. He entered her long and deep, through the flickering candle lights, through the hot air, through the resonances from his voice that rebounded off the four walls of the room. He entered her across oceans of time, into the place she was before she was back in La Push, into that place she was before her birth. She exhaled a contented sigh.

"I made this with my hands." He handed her a glass.

She reached for it. As she took it, she felt his fingers lightly touch her hand. She backed away slightly, feeling the charge from his body.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow in question. "What?"

"You would think I have never touched you before." She rubbed the tips of her tingly fingers against the pad of her thumb, still feeling a bit of the energy that flowed from his hand into hers. "I felt it in your hands, such a strong energy."

Embry let out a deep hearty laugh that traveled through the room bouncing about on every wall within. "Taste the wine, Leah."

Leah put the glass to her lips and let the smooth taste wash over her tongue. She moaned softly, realizing how magnificent wine was, when done right…filled with love and no preservatives.

"How is it?"

"So good…" she paused for a moment before adding, "strong. It reaches inside and warms me, without interrupting."

"You just made love." Embry leaned forward to kiss her, mildly tasting the traces of the wine she had swallowed. Then he leaned back smiling. "And now, _we_ have made love."

Leah took another sip of the wine, then kissed Embry. The kisses were different. There was a deep wanting that roused her mind. She wanted to make love to Embry, but she also wanted their private moment, wrapped around the core of the wine, to last. She was experiencing a new level of eroticism and sexuality that was bordering into dangerous territory but she didn't dare back away from it. Instead she embraced it and sipped more wine.

"Are we ready?"

Leah gripped the stem of the wine glass tighter not knowing what to expect.

Embry knew what she was thinking and decided to rescue her from her hesitation. "The food? Are you ready to eat now?"

Her eyes widened and she began to fumble around for the things they needed. After taking out the food, she placed the plates in front of them and refilled their glasses with wine.

Embry's eyebrows furrowed before he asked curiously. "Where are the knives and forks?"

"I'm going to feed you. Relax." Leah demanded softly.

Embry was amazed, but up for the challenge. He had never been fed by a woman before, except as child by his mother and it was certainly never by her hands.

"Touching your food bonds you with the energy within." Leah continued giving him a glance over her shoulder.

Embry felt the tables turn Leah now had the upper hand.

Leah picked a piece of the chicken from the bone and lifted it slowly to Embry's mouth. He opened to take in the food and felt as Leah smoothly placed the chicken in his mouth and her warm fingers pulled out from between his lips. Electricity ran through his body. He was tempted to hold her fingers in place by lightly sucking them. But he let her go. She reached for a piece of broccoli. Before he could finish chewing the chicken, she was placing the broccoli in his mouth. Her fingers had a life of their own. They spoke to him. He could feel that they too wanted him, in their own way. Leah felt his tongue twist around her fingers as he licked every trace of seasoned moisture from her fingers. Leah exhaled softly moving her hands back to her lap as they stared at one another.

"Interesting." She smiled busying herself by picking up a piece of mango. "Tell me what you were like when you were a boy." She questioned as she chewed on the mango slice.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I want to know everything about you." She answered honestly.

Embry's heart swelled at her confession but he kept himself in check instead of jumping up and shouting like he was doing in his mind. He gave a heavy sigh before answering. "I was a boy who dreamed he was a man. And that man dreamed he would someday have a boy like me."

"What?" she shook her head, a large curl falling into her left eye.

Embry half smiled, lifting his large hand to her face, moving her hair back in place with his thumb. "I saw myself in every aspect of my future. I saw me in the child I believe I will someday have. Strange, I know. But I saw myself as man. I'm sure it isn't the kind of thing most boys dream about. It wasn't a dream I wanted to have. It just came to me nightly. In the dream, I dreamt."

"So you dreamt you were a man, who dreamt he had a son?"

"Crazy, huh?" He frowned, thinking he had lost her before they even really begun.

"No, I think it is a little strange, but not crazy. It's a stimulating dream for a child." Leah said mulling it over.

"That's not the end of it. In my dreams, I saw the woman I would have my son with."

The silence that ensued after occupied the space between them. Echoes of the ocean broke through the peace. Water beat against rocks. Leah's heart beat hard, but not in her chest. It beat in that place where life was born. She wanted to be renewed through Embry. She wanted him to plant within her the seed of a life she would never forget. She wanted the magic that existed inside him.

"Would you like some more wine?" Leah asked after another moment of silence.

"I want more of you." Embry said smoothly before laying onto his back.

Leah's shoulder length hair fell forward as she crawled closer to him. She straddled him as he watched her every move. He never took his eyes off her. She bent down close to him, but didn't kiss him. His breath smelled like mangos, fresh and sweet. He touched her hair and twirled her curls around and between his fingers. Her copper skin became a deeper shade in the candlelit space. She heard him groan as he closed his eyes for a moment.

He stroked her face from her forehead to her jaw before looking at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Oh, stop it." She slapped his chest playfully. "I'm sure you have seen many beautiful women in your day."

"Yes, beautiful on the outside. But your beauty is the complete package. Your outer beauty is dazzling. Your inner strength, kindness and peace are amazing. And your mind." He exhaled. "Your mind has made love to me a thousand times over."

She felt him moving beneath her. But not his hips, just where she sat, on his manhood. What was once at rest was now paying full attention to her presence.

"I feel you." She said softly.

"You made it happen," he responded.

"How do you kn—"

He took her by the shoulders, pulled her to him and began to kiss her in a way that stopped her heart. There was no more sound. The wind stopped, the shadows froze, the water was silent and the floor was no longer beneath them. Everything disappeared except for the two of them. Leah felt his hardness throbbing between her legs, rubbing against her panties that were now wet. Embry wanted the cotton to dissolve from between them. But it didn't, it kept their passions at bay. Her sweet scent began to fill the small room.

"You smell heavenly."

Leah kissed his neck and slowly moved down his chest. She bent her shoulders, reluctant to move for fear of no longer feeling his pulse of his cock beneath her. She raised her skirt higher to feel more of his flesh against her skin.

"Take off your shirt." She insisted.

Embry obeyed, his body captivating her attention with each movement. He rippled as he stirred beneath her, drawing each arm out of his shirt. He hurled it aside, causing the candles to move with the light gust of wind from his shirt being thrown.

"Do you still want to read to me?"

"Always," he said locking eyes with her. "I want to begin with each letter on your body. Your nipples are L." he lowered his eyes to her chest for a moment before continuing. "Your navel is O. Your lips are V. And your physical beauty that beats in time with me is E. Every inch of you is L-O-V-E. Love. Your movements are the words I read. And us, together, is the story I want to tell you. Yes, Leah. I want to read you our life together. It is an everlasting tale of two people, in love. I want to tell you of their adventures together. I want you to hear the suspense and action of places they've been and the things they've seen together."

Embry squeezed her hips into him. His hardness pressed against her pulsing clit firmly.

"Please Embry, read me our story." She moaned her fingers delving into his arms.

"Once upon a time, a long long time ago, in a land much like the one we are on right now, there was a couple. They met each other in a past life, but centuries later, didn't recognize each other when they returned."

Leah lifted her tank top over her head and pulled it off. She wasn't wearing a bra and Embry thought it was one of the most gorgeous views he had ever seen. He loved her the way she was, but when Leah was bold and fearless—doing things without him having to ask— it made him adore her all the more.

"They met in town one day at the local grocery store," he continued. "They felt something familiar, but because they were trained in the ways of their new world, they had forgotten the ways of their old world, and about the power of spirit joining. They had forgotten how to connect through the mind. They continued through their lives, always eyeing each other with suspicion and always longing, but never speaking beyond hello. The attraction was a fierce one, all-consuming. It overwhelmed them, but they were afraid."

She placed her top across his nose. He inhaled the scent of her, mixed with lavender and vanilla… and a touch of mint. He grabbed the top and pulled it closer to inhale deeper. Then he placed it next to her glass of wine which was nearby.

"Why were they afraid?"

"Because they didn't understand what it was. And they could not remember who they were or why the connection was so strong. So they tried to avoid it."

"So then what happened?" she picked up her wine and took a sip.

Embry lightly thrust his hips up beneath her, reminding her of his desires. "They grew."

She almost dropped the wine glass onto the blanket as she hissed in pleasure. "They grew?"

"They began to grow in ways they couldn't imagine. As the years went by, they began to see the truth. Memories of experiences they never had in this lifetime came to them in dreams. They both began to feel a past that felt familiar but was still unfamiliar in so many ways."

"Did they ever realize what the connection was?" Leah asked while tracing her name on Embry's chest.

"Yes, but it took a long while a whole lot of convincing on the guys' part. It was as though they were lost in the sea of the stars, flying back and forth, unable to find what they didn't know what they were looking for."

Leah looked at him quizzically.

"Haven't you ever had a feeling you were looking for something vastly important, but you didn't know what it was? Like you knew there was something great for your life, waiting off in the distance, but you just didn't know exactly what it was?"

Leah's hazel eyes lit up. "Yes, that has happened to me. And somehow, even though you don't know what it is, you distinctly know when you don't have it."

"Exactly!" he responded excitedly.

"Continue please." She asked entranced by the story that seemed to relate so much to her…to them.

"Well, one day, it happened. And even when it happened, they still didn't really know that that was it. They had found each other. But they still played the silly dating games of the world, not giving in fully to what they both knew."

"Which was what?"

"They were made for each other and had sworn themselves to each other for as long as they lived. They knew long ago that they would spend many incarnations together, and vowed to always find each other, no matter how difficult the journey."

Leah outlined his thick eyebrows with her finger. They were the most incredible eyebrows she had ever seen on a man. They were magnificent and strong. They regally accented his face. She ran her finger down between his eyebrows to his nose and then across his lips. He opened his mouth to suck her finger. She pulled back swiftly. He grabbed her and placed her finger in his mouth. Then he quickly sat up raising her up a bit before he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"How long have they been searching and finding each other?" she asked in pleasured gasps, her fingers splaying and curling into his hair.

He sucked her right distended nipple gently, rolling it around his lips before tugging ever so lightly. Taking his sweet time he then moved on to the other, watching her head fall back and her mouth open.

"Yes, yes, yes," Leah moaned so husky, he cupped and laved the other just to hear her say it again. "Tell me Embry." She said when he parted with her for a second.

It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts before he remembered he was telling a story. "I don't know. But as the story goes, they hope to always find each other, no matter how many ages go by an…" he trailed off when she bit her bottom lip and shifted her hips down toward his still pulsating dick. He shook his head before murmuring. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Her body awed him, the rise and fall of her chest reminded him that this was real. He was making love to Leah. He claimed her breasts again, desire escalating when her nipples bloomed again against his tongue.

Embry flipped them so that she was now on her back right onto the waiting blanket, and cradled himself between her legs. He moved his tongue around her nipples and down her stomach. As he moved closer to her pulsing dripping core, to the place where worlds were created, her scent became stronger. It made Embry melt away into a world where they were one.

She smelled like coconut water. It was the strangest thing to him. But it was the distinct smell of coconut water. His desire to drink her essence was overwhelming. He placed his nose on her bright blue sheer panties—which if anyone asked was now his favorite color.

She was so ripe and ready to be taken to the moon and beyond. He wanted to go slow, but it had been too long. It had been easily over a thousand years since he had been with her. He remembered what she couldn't. The memories engulfed in one night as the cool breeze from the ocean blew through his home on the beach. On the wind traveled his lifetimes.

There were many, all filled with quest and curiosity… all filled with Leah. He saw her just as clearly as he saw the full moon that night. He knew he would not let her get away. There was no denying it any longer. She was the one he had been searching for. She was the one he had lost over the enormous span of time. He would not let her go. He would hold on to her until their current journey was over and he had to search again. He would never stop searching. Until then, he would not leave her. He belonged to her and he knew it. He liked it that way. She brushed her soft smooth hands across his chest and again kissed his neck.

"Leah, do you believe that two people can be made for each other?" Embry dragged his thumb across her lips.

"Yes." She closed her eyes and lay back onto the blanket, her curls framing her head and splaying around the duvet.

He looked at her breasts as the many shadows played across her body. They too wanted to touch her. They knew what he knew. Her soul was beautiful; there was no one like her.

"I want to be with you, Embry."

He took her skirt between his fingers and pulled it down, brushing her silky legs as he went. Her body was a work of art. An image of it was not worthy to touch the stained walls of even the most famous museum. She was filled with the most attractive flaws that made her all the more perfect.

He noticed a cut on her left thigh. It looked as though something had gone through it and it was never stitched, at least not properly. What was it from he wondered, maybe a thin stick or a sharp piece of glass? He didn't care, he kissed it lovingly.

Then there was the scrape on her left shin. He imagined her running through the woods as a child accidently scratching herself on an unseen twig. Or from her pet cat, named Black, who probably thought he was only playing with her when he took the swing.

Then there was another scar, the deepest one yet, to the right of her navel. He guessed it would have been from a bad fall. Didn't really know but he planned to ask soon. He wanted to know everything about this Leah, his Leah.

He kissed each one of her scars. Then he kissed her all over, making her laugh as he tongued her toes. She cooed when he nipped her hip and cried when he sank his tongue into her. Then he returned his attention back to her blemishes. She was filled with the most beautiful flaws. Each one was a piece of her life. The ones invisible to him, he knew, were the deepest scars. Those were the ones that crisscrossed times and followed her to La Push. He wanted to know her stories and life while she was away from him.

"You are amazing," he said as he bent low over her, touching his cheek to her cheek. He touched his lips to her lips. He hovered, his mouth over hers, just taking her in, little by little. He wanted to breathe with her, breathe for her, let her breathe for him. He wanted her breath of life to move through him and alter him, make him born-again. She exhaled into him just as he inhaled into her. It was all he could take.

She looked like beauty and lust when the next word fell from her mouth. "Please, I can't take it. It hurts."

He dipped his fingers into her folds, and she gasped, her legs shuddering beside his. She writhed beneath him, breathing hard, her hands playing dangerous games across his back and chest.

Embry waited patiently, looking down at her. Her eyes opened, and he felt himself swell with pride, that he could take her to this place. "Open for me."

Her left knee slowly came up. She was letting him in, her eyes demanding the release she so badly needed. Embry obliged pulling off her panties, kissing her from the soles of her feet, ending at her mouth, his fingers never leaving her core.

She moaned and thrashed and still he held back from claiming her completely.

She clutched at his arms. "Make love to me."

"Come first." He demanded.

There was no rhyme or reason to his desire to see her climax first, yet he had to see it to make sure this was all real. He was tired of dreaming, he wanted… no _needed _the real thing.

At the last second, his thumb flicked across her clit, and as her body arched, his tongue slid across her budded tip.

"Embry, Embry, Embry." Leah's echoed cry was a melody so sweet wrapping around Embry like a thick blanket as he finally got what he wanted.

The candlelight continued to dance against the walls of their crude little shack as Leah came down from her high. His pants and boxer briefs were off in seconds, neither of them knew who took them off and didn't care as their bodies intertwined and his dick finally lined up toward her heated wet core.

The questions he wanted to ask were silenced as soon as he looked into her eyes. She met his thrust as he sheathed himself halfway into her. He gritted his teeth as he held still for the long minute it took to make sure that she was okay. And when she finally gave the green light he was only too glad to sink himself fully into her.

A perfect fit was the only thing that came to mind as he fought to make this the longest ride to fulfillment. As he moved inside her, his body, mind and soul urged him to savor every second as if this would be the last time they would be together.

He slowed, and she stayed in sync with his rhythm. Her eyes focused on his and her gaze reached into his soul and shook loose the barrier he had encased his heart in for the years he had been searching for her. Unlike any other time in his life, Embry felt out of control and he didn't care.

His blood heated and his pace quickened. He closed his eyes against the lure of hers to try and make it last longer, but she reached up and captured his face in her hands, and like a magnet and metals, their mouths connected.

Embry pushed into her hard and she accepted the power of each thrust with a slight hitch of her breath. In his dreams he was accustomed to her climbing the walls, climaxing until her body gave out in exhaustion, but the reality Leah met him stroke for stroke, causing him to love her all the more.

The shadows moaned and scratched and cried out with joy. Echoes filled the space between and around them. Somewhere in the distance a bird chirped, wolves howled, waves continued to crash and roll. But Leah and Embry did not hear. The echoes threatened to extinguish the candles. And the candles… well, they threatened to go supernova.

The air continued to get hotter. The shadows began to steam. With each stroke, the shadows echoed a love to stop time. Leah and Embry were in love. And everything around them knew it. The walls echoing out to the forest would carry their story for all time. Suddenly Leah's nether walls gripped him and he knew he was lost.

Their climaxes flooded the air, out through to the beach, into the ocean and across the sea. In a thousand years, they would hear their own voices crying out to them to remember. It would navigate the universe, and at the right moment, they would each hear their echoes of love. They would stop to listen, think it was a couple down by the beach, but it would be them, reminding each other to wake up, to meet and love again.

Tears ran down Leah's cheek as the memories and dreams from their past had finally come forth to the light. "I remember Bry…For the love of Taha Aki, I remember."

She looked over at Embry who moved to lay on the side of her his handsome face shining with a light layer of sweat. His breathing heavy, his mouth curved up into a grin that reached all the way up to his eyes. He looked happy…truly happy.

Leah laid her head on his shoulder, her voice entirely too breathy as she whispered. "Nice to meet you again."

Embry wrapped his large arms around her then gently lifted her chin with his index so that he could look into her eyes. He brushed his lips across hers softly just because he could now. He was so elated that she finally understood what he had been trying to tell her from the first time he saw her again at the grocery store a year ago. "My soul has been sailing what feels like forever to find you. I'm so glad to finally have found you, my love, my soul mate, my Lee."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried my hardest to make this short… but for some reason I kind of get carried away and before I know it I always have way more than I originally planned to type. <strong>

**I don't know if all of it made sense and this might have been better as Blackwater but I needed some Embry time because I missed writing/reading about him. And there really isn't enough Callwater out there. Le sigh... :/ Which means I'll be throwing a few one shots of Embry & Leah out there soon, if anyone is interested :)  
><strong>

**Also if anyone was wondering about the ages, I left it out on purpose (actually out of laziness). But they were older than 18 ... so I guess that's all that is important. Though in my mind Embry is just a tad bit older than Leah. (:  
><strong>

**I would have updated some of my other stories but I got distracted by the Hunger Games books. Then I just HAD to see the movie to see if it was done any justice. Then there was Cityville, Twitter, April's fools and crazy family members and friends distracting me… So I just wanted to put out something to show that I was thinking about you guys.**

**I hope you guys had a beautiful, gorgeous weekend and didn't go too crazy on the pranks. Though I probably should have taken my own advice. Lol.  
><strong>

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated like Embry with a side of hot chocolate on a cold rainy day!  
><strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>


End file.
